


Boredom Becomes Him

by 8Verity8



Series: Yuri on Ice Drabbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris is a good friend, Drinking, Embarrassing Situations, M/M, One Shot Roulette Sprint, Victor gets what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Victor and Chris are on lock down at the hotel for something that is entirely not their fault, and Victor is BORED! At this point Chris will go along with whatever hair-brained scheme he comes up with, just to stop hearing him whine! Which means, he's now trailing after Victor down the hallway, collecting people... to play "Truth or Dare" with them. At least he has champagne.





	Boredom Becomes Him

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing [fromstarlighttodust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarlighttodust/pseuds/fromstarlighttodust) who beta'd this for me and came up with a lot of amazing dare ideas! You really helped to flesh out and inspire this story... & I was serious about wanting to play Truth or Dare with you now! You have some of the BEST ideas I've ever heard for dares!

“Come on… it will be fun.” 

Famous last words Chris thought as they walked the hallways of the hotel, looking for Georgi’s room. They heard a door bang shut down the hall to their left. Chris looked over, as Michele and his sister Sara walked towards them. 

“Hey,” Chris greeted them, before an enthusiastic Victor interrupted.

“Perfect! You two will do great!” he started as Chris rolled his eyes. He loved Victor, he really did… but the guy’s brain moved a mile a minute in 50 different directions and he seemed to be genuinely confused when others couldn’t keep up with him.

Michele looked at them both, the confusion apparent on his face as Sarah smiled brightly.

“Perfect for what?” They asked simultaneously, which was just a bit creepy in Chris’s opinion. Especially between Sara’s bright tone and the heart eyes she was aiming at Victor and Michele’s guarded and suspicious gaze, which darted between the two of them.

“I’m gathering people to play truth or dare!” Victor declared. “And you two are going to come!” he finished with the confidence of someone who was never denied anything he wanted. He was a rising star and he had a charisma that just drew people to him and made them want to give him the world. So… Chris mused, that probably wasn’t far off the mark. 

Tonight though, he had been denied, by the one person who seemed to be immune to his charms… Yakov. After their little “incident” the night before, as Chris liked to call it, Victor and Chris had both been put on lock-down by their coaches. Seriously, how were they supposed to know the women hitting on them at the bar last night were hookers? Women were always hitting on them! And besides, they had just a bit of fun… not like they were going to do much anyways, they didn’t swing that way. Unfortunately, the Paparazzi and media outlets didn’t seem to care about any of that… so their coaches were having to do damage control, and that meant they were grounded. Like a bunch of naughty school children.

So here he was, stuck in a hotel with a bored Victor… who had somehow gotten it into his head that he wanted to play Truth or Dare! Something about it being a childhood experience he had missed out on.

“Sure, that sounds fun!” Sara said with a big smile. “We would love to! Right Micky?” She finished, easily overriding his protests as she looped her arm in his and dragged him down the hall after them.

Persuading Georgi, was easy enough. He was pining over some woman again, Chris had no idea who and didn’t really care. Georgi rotated through women so fast there was no point in learning their names. The guy was the poster child for Serial Monogamists, as far as Chris could tell the man he was allergic to being single. Needless to say, Victor won him over with the promise of a distraction…. And alcohol.

They knocked on a few other doors before calling it good and heading back to Chris’ room. He had been the only Swiss skater to attend this event and his coach hated sharing a room, which meant he had a decent room all to himself. He also had some Champagne he had snuck out of the banquet earlier that he could share… he would only break into his stash of the good stuff if he had to. Hey, these multi-day events could be tiring, and he needed sustenance to survive them! And besides, the men’s senior division had already finished competing, so he had no qualms about indulging a little… or a lot.

“So…” he said, popping a bottle open and handing it to Victor, “Who’s going to go first?”

“I will!” Victor announced, holding the bottle above his head before lowering his arm to take a deep drink. “Hmmmmm, who should I pick? How about…. Georgi! Truth or Dare!”  
“What?” Georgi looked over at him startled.

“Truth? Or Dare?” Victor repeated.

“Um, I guess… Truth.” Georgi replied, reaching his hand out for the bottle. Chris moved to open up a second one to pass around.

“Hmmmmmm, truth, huh?” Victor started, before his mouth split into his trademark heart-shaped grin. 

“Georgi,” he asked. “Have you ever done anal?

“What?” Georgi sputtered, sitting up straight on the bed.

“You know, had sex in the…” Victor started to explain.

“I know what anal is Victor!” Georgi barked as Chris snickered.

“Well then, have you?” Victor asked again with a bit of an eyebrow wiggle.

Georgi sighed before rolling his eyes and nodding. Victor pounced immediately.

“Given or received?”

“You only get one question Victor, that’s how this works.” Chris interjected. Not so much because he pitied Georgi, but because thwarting Victor had its moments too. “Georgi, it’s your turn to pick someone.”

“Oh, ok then… I guess I’ll pick…” his head swiveled around the room, looking at each person in turn before settling back on Chris.

“Chris, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare of course,” Chris purred.

Georgi looked out of sorts for a moment, before his face tensed in concentration… Chris waited patiently.

“Ok….” He said slowly before continuing with more confidence “Christophe, I your dare you to acquire some vodka for us… if I’m going do this all night I’m going to need something stronger than champagne to make it through.” Georgi stated with a smirk.

“Your wish is my command,” Chris said as he stood and bowed flamboyantly to Georgi. He then reached under the bed and grabbed two bottles of vodka… as requested.

“Seriously!” Georgi cried, as Chris presented a bottle to him. “You just have bottles of vodka lying around?”

“I hang out with enough Russians,” Chris shrugged. “I’ve learned to always keep some on hand… saves me some trouble in the long run.”

“Fair enough,” Georgi sighed with a pointed look at Victor as he opened the bottle and took a big swig. Victor just grinned back at him and said, “You’re Welcome,” before grabbing the bottle from Georgi.

Russians, Chris thought with a sigh, before sweeping the room with glee. “That would make it my turn now!” he grinned looking pointedly at Sara and Michele who had so far remained pretty silent on the second bed. It was about time they joined the fun he thought to himself, so…

“Sara! Truth or Dare?” he asked as sweetly as possible.

“Dare,” she said emphatically, raising her chin slightly.

“Hmmmmm…” Chris pretended to ponder for a moment, just to watch her squirm. Micky at her side growing obviously more annoyed as it dragged on. “Well… since we have all this vodka now, it would be a waste not to use it…. So, Sara… your dare is to grab four glasses, and pour some vodka into each one.”

“Ok!” she moved to obey before Chris interjected.

“Oh, that’s not the dare part sweetheart!” he noticed Micky tense up at the endearment and leaned over to him to whisper, “I’m GAY dear, she has nothing to worry about… you on the other hand.” He finished with a leer, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he turned back to Sara.

“After you poor the shots, you will leave the room and we will each poor a mixer into one of the glasses. When you come back in, you will drink one… and then kiss whoever poured that mixer.” He explained.

She nodded and began looking for some glasses. Micky who had been looking calmer tensed up again and gave him a sharp look.

“Oh, chill out,” Chris said with an eye roll after Sarah stepped out of the room. “Most of us are gay anyways and you’re her brother. So… you really only have to worry about Georgi.” Micky continued to glare at him, “Just pick whatever mixer you think she would like best, you know her better than we do, after all…” Chis offered in exasperation.  
That seemed to do the trick, Micky made a b-line to the mini fridge to sift through the offered drinks. Once they had all added a different beverage to one of the glasses Chris opened the door and let Sara back in… she made a show of looking over each one, before grabbing one and slamming it down. Chris was genuinely impressed at the way she had pounded the drink back, but didn’t get the chance to ponder that thought for long.

“So…” Sarah asked looking at them questioningly.

“It wasn’t mine…” Chris started.

“Or mine, Victor added.” And judging by the murderous look on Micky’s face it wasn’t his either. Georgi slowly raised his hand. Sarah gave him a smile, walking over and sweetly kissing him on the lips as Georgi turned bright red.

“I guess that makes it my turn.” She announced completely unfazed before quickly looking at Victor, “Victor, Truth or Dare!”

“Hmmm,” Victor hummed and tapped his chin, his head canted to the side as he pretended to ponder his decision for a minute. “Dare!” He shouted with an eager smile.  
“I dare you…” she began, “to google sex positions and find one you haven’t done before, and then demonstrate it to the group.”

“No problem!” Victor pulled his phone from his back pocket.

“But of course, there’s a twist,” she continued giving Victor a look like he should have known better. “While you look the rest of us will have a race to see who can chug a glass of champagne the fastest… and the loser will be your live model… and help you demonstrate.” She mimed grabbing someone in front of her and thrust her hips at this imaginary person suggestively at this last part, before looking around the room with an evil grin. 

“I’m impressed!” Chris praised her, while Micky just looked irritated. Georgi moved to start pouring equal amounts of champagne into four glasses for them—with Victor as a rink-mate he wasn’t fazed by much, unless it involved a pretty girl inside his personal bubble apparently—he gave each person a glass as Victor looked through his phone.

Sara raised her glass, saluting them all as she counted down. “Three… two… one… CHUG!”

They all tipped back their glasses and drank as quickly as possible. Chris had a moment to appreciate how truly evil she was as he drank… champagne bubbles burned like a mother fucker when you drank them this fast! Finally, he was done… he lowered his glass to see Georgi staring at him (of course this wouldn’t bother him… he probably drank straight vodka for breakfast, he thought with some irritation.) Sarah was the next to finish, looking over at her brother with a mischievous grin as he struggled through the remaining gulps. 

“You know damn well I can’t drink champagne that fast!” he complained, glaring at her. The affect was marred somewhat by the small amount of champagne that had escaped his mouth and dribbled down his chin… it was putting all sorts of images into Chris’ head.

“You ready?” Sara called to Victor bringing his attention back to the group. 

“Hold on a sec…” Victor said distractedly as he tilted his head and phone to stare intently at whatever he was looking at.

“What’s taking so long,” Georgi asked, a bit annoyed.

“She said I had to find one I’ve NEVER done! So, give me a minute, damn it…” Victor responded distractedly. “Ok, this one… this looks interesting and is one I haven’t done, I don’t think...” 

He looked up at them, “Who am I demonstrating with?”

Micky sighed, raising his hand and Chris saw Victor’s eyes light up. Crap… he knew that look and that look meant trouble.

“Excellent, come over here and get on the bed on all fours.” Victor scooted off the bed to make room for him. Once Micky had done as he was told and was staring resolutely forward, trying to ignore them all, Victor climbed back on the bed behind him. 

“I’m going to touch you now, ok…” Victor told him, the question in his voice was implicit. Micky could back out if he really wasn’t cool with this.

“Yeah, yeah… just get it over with.” Micky replied, resolutely refusing to look back at them still. Victor moved in close behind Micky, reaching down to lift his left leg up so it stayed bent, but was horizontal to the bed. 

“Keep your leg bent just like this but relax your hips so I can move it around a bit, K.” Victor instructed him.

Micky nodded as Victor moved his own left leg under Micky so that he was on bended knee, flush with Micky’s ass. He moved Micky’s left leg, still bent horizontally, back slightly before letting it go to drape over his own… before he grabbed on to Micky’s hips and demonstrated the position fully, moving his hips, and pulling Micky back to himself so that front of his crotch was slamming into Micky’s ass.

“This, “Victor said as he moved, “Is the ‘Fire Hydrant’ position.” 

He let go and moved off the bed again, reaching over to help Micky stand up too. Once he was upright Victor held on to his hand for a moment, leaning over with a smile, “Thank you for being such a good sport Micky.” He let Micky go with a quick wink, as a very red Micky moved back to his previous spot. Micky’s relief was short lived… 

“It looks like it’s my turn again and Micky hasn’t gone yet, so… Micky,” he said his voice getting all sultry. “Truth. Or Dare.” He said that last bit with a smile that should have had Micky running from the room. Chris almost felt sorry for him. On the other hand, Victor was VERY generous with his attentions and had no need to go where he was unwanted. In the end it would be his choice, and Victor would make sure he never regretted it if he decided to take the plunge.

“You better not wuss out and pick Truth Micky,” Sara warned… at her side Georgi stiffened up slightly.

“Yeah, Yeah…” Micky muttered. “Fine. Dare.

“Excellent.” Victor said clapping his hands. “I dare you to…. Run down the hall naked!”

“What? Seriously?!?!?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll go with you, so you don’t have to do it alone…” Victor offered helpfully. 

Micky gave out a few more token protests before he gave in, “Ok, Fine.”

He’d still given in more easily than Chris would have expected, maybe the attraction was more mutual than he had thought. 

“But She!” he said loudly, pointing at his sister, “has to stay in the bathroom until we are done.”

Sara canted her head, looking between the two of them, “Ok,” she agreed easily, “fine by me.” She grinned as she walked by. “I expect to get a play-by-play afterwards though,” she called from the bathroom as she closed the door. Chris was beginning to think that Sara wasn’t as innocent as she looked, if anything she seemed to be actively trying to get her brother laid! Or had decided she wasn’t going to cock block him at the very least… and here he had thought she had a thing for Victor.

He looked over to see Victor and Micky disrobing… Georgi was pointedly ignoring them, but that didn’t mean that Chris couldn’t enjoy the show. He watched them both appreciatively as he sipped on his drink. Once they were both completely bare Victor sent Chris into the hallway to check if the coast was clear. After getting the all clear signal from Chris, Victor reached down and took Micky’s hand, dragging him behind him as he ran quickly down the hall. The view as they ran away was… beautiful. Chris grinned from the doorway as they disappeared around the corner. 

Suddenly he heard Micky yell, “Oh shit!” before the two suddenly came back into view. Victor, who was doubled over in laughter, was having trouble running, while a very red—and yes that blush DID seem to cover a lot of ground—Micky was dragging him as fast as he could down the hallway and back to the room. Chris scrambled to move out of the doorway as they came barreling through.

“What happened?” Chris asked, his curiosity overwhelming him as Micky refused to answer. Victor was no help, he couldn’t manage to make any sound coherent enough for Chris to understand through all of his laughter. Finally, Victor calmed down enough to explain what had happened.  
“We ran into Celestino around the corner,” he managed to get out before he started laughing again.

Micky looked indignantly at Victor, “He took one look at us and turned around and walked in the other direction!” 

“Oh, don’t worry… Celestino’s done some stupid stuff when he’s gotten too drunk before… I’ve overheard some of Yakov’s stories from when they’ve gone drinking together….” He grinned up at Micky as he worked his boxers pants back on. “He’s cool, I promise, he isn’t gone say anything...” Victor added more soothingly. 

“Can I come out now?” Sara called from the bathroom.

“Just a minute!” they yelled in unison as the scrambled to get dressed. “You’re good now.” Victor called as he moved to grab the bottle of vodka.

“This calls for another shot!” He announced, lining up the shot glasses. Chris walked over and handed them out as Victor poured.

“To doing stupid shit!” he announced before tossing his drink back. The others followed, the glasses clinked as they were returned to the counter. Chris grabbed a few mixers, topping off drinks around the room as needed before sitting down and getting comfortable again.

He looked around the room at each of them. This night was just getting started!

“So,” he asked, lifting his drink to his mouth to take a sip. “Who’s next?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a one shot... BUT, I am heavily tempted to write a few more chapters from different POV's. So if there is enough interest there is a strong possibility that I will break down and find out where this night goes!
> 
> Come geek out with me on tumblr at [8verity8](https://8verity8.tumblr.com/)


End file.
